DIGIMON FOREVER S:2 EP8 EMPRESS' LAST HURRAH
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: It's almost over for the Digimon Empress and Mimi is gonna get bashed here. Now folks, I don't really mean to bash Mimi fans or Mimi herself okay? Lot's of blood but no flying limbs and Rika, Jeri, and Suzy are back in the house! ^_^


Disclaimer: While I don't own Digimon, be ready.  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2. EP8: THE EMPRESS' LAST HURRAH!  
  
The light dimmed and what emerged, came more humans of the future home of the Tamers. "Mitsuo Yamaki. I recognize that face!" said a man with all-to-easy-to-recognize moustache and beard. (Note: what I mean by saying this is when I first saw him, he almost looked like someone I really do not have the guts to mention......) Yamaki retaliates, "SHIBUMI." The bearded man, SHIBUMI, said, "It is you Mitsuo, and what a surprise to find you guys here as well!" As SHIBUMI looks at the Tamers and Digi-destines he smiles and says, "Well it seems that there are so many children around here," Henry says, "You're.Mr. Mizuno? You came here by yourself?" SHIBUMI (a.k.a. Mizuno) replies, "Not really, I brought a couple of Tamers and my friends known as the "Monster Makers." As soon as he said that, more people came out of the Time machine. A boy, a girl, a Digimon, a gothic girl, and 5 adults with different races. They start off the introductions. "I am Impmon, and these are my Tamers, Ai (the girl) and Mako." (the boy) They immediately started to fight over who got to get introduced first. "Shee-eesh why do I even botha'?!" said Impmon while the black-clad girl spoke in sheer sadness. "Embrace the darkness." The man, who looked rather Irish, finished up by saying, "Hello everyone, I'm Rob McCoy, and this my daughter Alice, and these are my colleagues, Rai, Bable, Daisy, and Janyu." A crowded audience we have here.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Empress' headquarters, the Empress glares at Mimi on the screen, clenching her fists. "I won't allow this insignificant, weak-hearted, flat-chested, airhead of a menace to spoil my plans!" She continues ranting with rage. "Death to all who are in my way!" Behind the Empress was Floramon looking sadly at the "beauty-turned-beast" her partner has become. I must find a way to get back the old Molly I miss so much. I must...I must. disobey her! As Floramon said this in her mind she feels awkward to have to do this to her, but if it's to bring any good left in Molly, then she must.even if it bears a price that's most dear...... Within seconds, the Empress got up and walks down to the hallway. Floramon decided to follow her but makes a quick detour to the reactor. Where no one has seen her, Floramon looks at the reactor for her fortress and sighs. "If only there was way to disable it without destroying her fortress she adores." said Floramon sadly and hung her head. Just then a voice was heard from the reactor calling her. This scares Floramon easily and she asks, "W-who's there?" It responded by saying, "Do you wish to free your human friend from the powers of darkness?" "Yes I'll do anything you want, just tell me so." cried Floramon desperately. It spoke of a special girl who will release the 'Golden Radiance' from darkness and will be sent to its rightful owner. "So, all I have to do is find this "Jun" character and the Golden Radiance shall be unlocked?" asked Floramon, and of course she knew the answer was. "Will you accept this task?" said the reactor, and Floramon agrees desperately. So she leaves wondering if she even exists...............  
  
Meanwhile, at Hibachi Labs, the Digi-destines and Tamers make their plans. "I like to have a word with these people here," said Prof. Fang, "In the meantime, you may select three Tamers to accompany you Digi- destines on your quest." In a heartbeat, Mako is already raising his tiny hand saying, "Pick me, pick me pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee????????????????" Until her sister, Ai called out, "Pipe down you wuss, 'sides, if he were to choose you then they would have to take me as well." "Awwwwww no fair," pouted Mako, "those flying fishies gave us only one of these, why can't we have two for each of us?!" Impmon tried his best to break up the fight. "'Cuz they want to see if you brats can learn to share like any cotton-pickin' normal children would!" In the meantime, Mimi already chose her team. "Rika, Jeri, and Suzy. They'll do just fine." Rika added in this. "Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on HER! SHE'S GOING DOWN!" "Yeah!" said everyone else and off they went to the Digital World.  
  
Traveling on their flying digimon, they went to scout every last sector over every continent of the Digital World until they saw a strange object up ahead. It grew larger and larger until it looked like a castle on an island because it is! They landed in front of the castle and started to look around. Finally Mimi realizes that this is. "This is the Empress' fortress. We made it." Said Mimi as they stopped in the prison dungeons. T.K. said, "I think we should free these poor digimon before they get sent to do the Empress' bidding." "It'd be a lot better than doing nothing." Said Rika while Suzy says, "they look kinda hungwy." Mimi looks the other way and wonders what good will it do in the end? Palmon looks at Mimi with concern and goes up to talk to her. "Why are you staring at that hallway?" Mimi can only respond this. "I must do this alone." Everyone stared at her with disbelief. "Why Mimi?" asks Ken and Rika adds, "Why are you doing this, Mimi? It's suicide!" Mimi knew Rika was right, but there is no other way of defense. "If I don't make it back," she hands Jun a crystal shard, "I want you to have my Emerald rock piece." She gazes at the shard and says, "Oooh, well Mimi, I-uh-I don't what to say.thank you so much." Jun comes up and hugs Mimi as one small tear fell from Jun's eye. "I sure you'll make it back.I just know It." Says Jun, Mimi winks her right eye and she takes off to the main hallway. Rika mutters to herself. Why does she get to have all the fun?! Mabye.maybe her life is just as bad as mine.....  
  
As Mimi continues her path down the long corridor, she wasn't surprised to find the Digimon Empress standing in her way. "We meet at last, little one. It was no accident that our paths have just crossed. It's only a matter of time before 100% of the Digital World is mine. Are you ready Mimi.?" Mimi just stares at her and laughs rather abruptly. "You know," she spoke between, giggles, "I see this as one big joke to me." The Empress didn't like that remark one least bit. It got worse as she continued, "You probably got these ideas in your head from watching fairy tales like." but she was interrupted by Empress Molly. "BE QUIET!! You will never talk to me like that, you will bow down before ME!" Mimi who still has a rather twisted smirk on her face and says, "I can't: the floor is dirty so could you please polish it, they maybe I'll do it." That did it all right and raises her whip, "NEVER!!!!!!!!!" .And gives Mimi a lash on her face.hard. Mimi had one tear in her eye as much as she could stifle any weeping-fest she almost had. It wasn't until she started to have that twisted look her face again and this time she did something that no girl would dream of doing. She puts her finger on her lash she'd gotten, wipes the patch of blood from there, and licks it from her fingers. This practically engrosses the Empress out. Mimi finally spoke, "My Mom told me never to resort to violence in the real world. Just one small detail," she whispers it out, "we're not in the real world, are we?" "What are you trying to do you.. witch!" spat out the Empress. With a few moments in silence, Mimi then charges at Molly and the both engage in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
For what seemed like a decisive battle, Mimi practically got her body mangle to a horrible figure. She had injuries ranging from cuts, black eyes, lashes, gashes and to top it all off a bloody nose and pulled-out hair. She tried to talk, "M..m.ollyyyy..." until she fainted. The Empress just looked at her and said to herself. "Hmph, guess I'm not as cool as I thought." She takes the slumped and wounded Mimi from the floor and takes her to a secret medical room. She places Mimi in a bacta tank, a healing solution, and turns on the rejuvenation level to the highest power. After a few hours of waiting (for she got tired of waiting) she takes the tank outside of her fortress and tosses it out to sea. At the exact period of time, the Digi-destines was freeing the Empress' entire captive Digimon slaves in sets of seven. As they started to see something drifting on the water, they send Lorenzimon out to fetch it back to the spot. They found who was inside the tank. "It's Mimi," cried Davis in horror, "My Mimi- chan!" "Who did this to her?" said Jeri. Everyone studied the tank and figured out how to unlock it. "Just like this!" said Yolei as she finally gets it open, "Perfecto!" "I feel sick," said Mimi, very much drugged, "Hey, I told you I'd make it back." She feels like she went down in the name of glory but failed at the same time. "Mimi," said Rika with a stifled tear in her eye, "Please don't get yourself killed, ok?" Mimi gives a faint smile and said, "Don't worry I will....." Just in a few seconds, Jun saw a plant-like digimon. "Oops," said Jun, "It looks like I missed one. I'll be right back!" and she took off.  
  
Was this digimon trying to tell her something, or was it leading Jun right into a trap?  
  
Fate holds an answer..............................  
  
"I love you.Jun" whispers Mimi.......................  
  
"And I love you too.Mimi" whispers Davis...................  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's note: Did I turn this into a shoujo-ai or just dramatization? Oh well. Next see if Jun turns out to be a key to unlocking the Golden Radiance. or was there another part to the test? Rated PG-13 


End file.
